Containers with lids which fit together with threads come in many different arrangements, from simply having complementary threads to having different closing and/or locking features or arrangements. Some provide notches, locks, snaps and/or protrusions to secure the container to the lid. Additionally, these can sometime provide a click or other sound to help the user know when the lid is sufficiently secured to or unsecured from the container.
One such container with lid is shown in US 2008/0110850 A1. This container and lid secure together with threads, and the lid and the container include a complementary notch and lug to provide an audible indication the lid is sufficiently closed. These notches and lugs are located in a central position of the threads, separating the threads into segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,953 shows a number of different containers and closures which are aimed at having a closure which effectively seals plastics material after manufacture and filling. Many of the closures disclosed include a slot in the neck of the container for receiving a flange on the closure, with threads to mate the container and closure together. One embodiment includes a collar formed on the surface of the container, which the bottom edge of the closure abuts to isolate the threads from contact with water or another fluid in which the container may be immersed.
EP 0 251 259 A1 relates to a screw cap made of plastic for containers, particularly bottles.
US 2008/110850 A1 relates to an audible closing feature for threaded containers and lids.
Another such container is disclosed in EP 2 080 711 A1, which provides a container for a fabric conditioning composition where the lid produces an audible sound by manually forced interengagement of the locking members. The closure is stated that it can be a push-on-push-off lid and could include threads with the interengageable locking members, which preferably would be an outward projection on an outer surface of the dispensing opening and a corresponding inwardly oriented recess on an inner surface of the lid. These can provide audible and tactile feedback to the users.